dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alphas
The Alphas are a group of human werewolves. History They started out as a group made up of university students, who were taught about shapeshiftFool Moon, ch. 5 into and being in wolf-form by Tera West,Fool Moon, ch. 26 which, though might learn other spells, is their area of specialization.Fool Moon, ch. 7 By Ghost Story, most of the remaining Alphas are members of the Chicago Alliance.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Known members are: William "Billy" Borden,Fool Moon, ch. 05 Georgia Borden, Alex, Cindy,, Tommy, Minor humans#Mitchell,"Something Borrowed" Kirby, Andi Macklin,Fool Moon, ch. 28 Marcy, Phil,Summer Knight, ch. 22 and Greg. In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, the Alphas are a group of leather-clothed computer geeks, formally led by Billy Borden and very close to mutiny. Tera West, however, is the real leader of the group.Fool Moon, ch. 5 They are still learning, not very successfully, the ropes of lycanthropy, while attempting to help Harry Dresden to deal with Phillip Denton and his hexenwolves.Fool Moon, ch. 28 ''Summer Knight'' By Summer Knight, the Alphas are twelve people strong, and have changed from a motley group of geeky, gawky misfits to a band of well-muscled, competent and confident fighters. They now dress in easily discarded clothing and bear multiple scars, some of them vicious. "Something Borrowed" In "Something Borrowed", "Day Off" In "Day Off", the Alphas play an RP game with Harry Dresden when he announces that the he has the following day free. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, the Alphas are attacked by the Naagloshii. Kirby is killed and Andi Macklin is badly injured and in the hospital.Turn Coat, ch. 11 Billy tells Harry he's not doing anything blind anymore. If he wants the Alpha's help, he needs to be better informed. Harry give him a CliffNotes version of the supernatural world with a promise of more later.Turn Coat, ch. 30 The Alphas engage in the battle on Demonreach against the Grey Suits.Turn Coat, ch. 38-43 ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, the Alphas have disbanded, due to its members graduating from college; but Georgia and Billy Borden have married and Georgia is seven months pregnant. Andi Macklin and Marcy have come back to Chicago to keep her company, all three of them sharing ugly nightmares.Aftermath ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, some of the Alphas are attending the meeting of the Chicago Alliance at Karrin Murphy's home: Marci, Will Borden, and Andi Macklin.Ghost Story, ch. 9-10 Word of Jim When asked what happened to the other Alphas, the author responded: "Like happens with a lot of kids after college, they graduated and went their separate ways. Some of them wrote off the whole experience as the result of taking drugs in college. One ended up super religious. One ended up institutionalized. Given Kirby’s death, Billy is going to try to track down some of the group."Jim Butcher 2009 Independence signing References See also *Lycanthropes *Lobo killings *Shapeshifting *Lupine theriomorph External links * Alphas article on dresdenfiles.wikidot.com Category:Fool Moon Category:Summer Knight Category:Something Borrowed Category:Day Off Category:Turn Coat Category:Aftermath Category:Ghost Story